Collective Reasoning
by AidenSurvival
Summary: Uncle Barry's advice on keeping a journal is starting to irk me. Five years is too long. It's time to change. Journal entry first, dialogue and plot follows after chapter two. Stay tuned.
1. Five Years Equals Suffering

**5 years, present day. **

It's happening. The team. Hadn't they give me any noticed we were forming a new league? Guess not. Forget Wally once he gives up the mantle of Kid Flash due to being 21 and not being able to take his uncle's place. What would Central City do with two Flash's running around wearing identical outfits? See? No chance of that working. I'm not wanted here. Taking up a new identity sounds intriguing, but how can I find a name worth remembering? All the 'cool' names are taken. Sans the name, Speedy. That once belonged to...I don't even want to talk about it. Missing for years? Your own clone can't even spot your location? Roy, if you're out there, I need your help man. The team is going in a direction I should have saw coming.

Miss Martian has evolved from her once cheery demeanor to a mysterious, brutal force of nature. Rumor has it that she lobotomized Simon when she kept her white Martian form a secret. I usually wouldn't have a problem with this. Simon is an enemy that could never make me forgive him. He's a clever bastard. But the act was cruel. She could have told us then and there. Nothing else would have evolved from it. Instead, we had a slew of problems tossed in our direction. Sure, we handled them with ease. I think it could have been dealt with sooner.

Robin separated himself from the Bat-family by going in a temporary, albeit short, hiatus. Later, he became known as "Nightwing". Not going to lie, the name suits Rob. He, obviously, still remains the leader for his new found clan. Artemis? Yea. I have no clue where the hell she went. I miss her annoying face like crazy, but ya gotta get over your crush and move on. And Aqualad? Tula's death apparently equals Kaldur turning to the "dark side" now. That's logic I'll never understand.

What I'm saying is, Nightwing has his new team. A few new members worthy enough to fight without proving themselves to the Justice League. I'm just angry at myself. I was offered a spot! My continuous pains returned, forcing me to quit running. It's been a year since the pain subsided. I believe I'm ready to take on the world and fight side by side with my old comrades. Would they be accepting and let me in or will I have to take matters in my own hands like Roy's clone? Either way, I'm done living the "normal" life. I want a taste of excitement, a breath of fresh air.

This entry keeps on going on. I promised to write maybe a sentence or two. I'll stop now. Uncle Barry said keeping a journal of my collective thoughts would help mitigate the depressive life of a retired speedster. Screw it. Writing about it isn't the same as doing something about it. Say hello to a new hero, world. You can call me whatever you want: Foolish, stupid. Risk taker. Wally West is back.

I may not be the Fastest Man Alive.

I probably won't be able to come close to that.

But I sure as hell won't get used to this lifestyle. The hero life is the way for me.

I'm going to brainstorm and think. Devise a new name, costume, reputation. I'll enter the superhero lifestyle with a bang. I'm invincible.


	2. Entry Two The Feeling of Flight

Remember the feeling when the air hits your face when traveling up to speeds near breaking the sound barrier? I do. I miss it. And today, I got to experience that sensation. I had to keep my pace steady for one reason: Any faster, and my clothes would tear from the friction. I had to make a mad dash back to my apartment due to my wardrobe already tearing at the seams. It's totally worth it.

Barry wouldn't approve. He would end up giving me his infamous lectures, then speed off to catch the latest criminal terrorizing Central. He only does this because he cares. Both Barry and Aunt Iris fear for my well being. I keep telling them life's too short to worry. Ah, the irony. Me being a speedster, life's far too long to fret over small details. C'mon, let me live a little.

Back to my experience. Today was amazing. No doubt about it. I feel like I can take out all the criminals and save the world - twice. OK, I am exaggerating on saving planet earth more than once. Anything's possible. Ya gotta show them you can do it. Like...today. I'm sure a certain alter ego known as the Fastest Man Alive spotted me breaking several rules. He'll confront me when I'm least suspecting it. He knows Wally West wouldn't give up running forever.

That's enough for today. I admit, this was the only highlight for today. Let's see what tomorrow brings, shall we? Bet ya the ladies will be all around me too.

I lied about the last part. Off to finishing my assignment involving forensics and consuming mass amounts of ramen to power my brain.

Ha. See ya later, journal. Your pal, Wally.


End file.
